This invention relates in general to development stations for an electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, and more particularly, to a support assembly for storing development stations in the electrostatographic reproduction apparatus when the development stations are not being used.
In typical electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, a charge pattern corresponding to an original image to be reproduced is formed on a dielectric member. A development station containing pigmented marking particles brings the particles into contact with the pattern, to develop the pattern. The developed pattern is subsequently transferred and fixed to a receiver member to form the desired reproduction.
While electrostatographic reproduction apparatus generally reproduce information in monochrome, some reproduction apparatus are capable of reproducing information in accent colors. Accent reproduction apparatus typically include three development stations, two containing colored marking particles and one containing black marking particles. A charge pattern corresponding to one color component, of the original information to be reproduced, is formed on the dielectric member. The development station for that color is activated to develop that charge pattern with the appropriate color marking particles. The developed charge pattern is then transferred to a receiver member prior to the receiver member exiting the reproduction apparatus. The receiver is then reinserted into the reproduction apparatus and the above procedure is repeated for a second color or for black marking.
In accent color apparatus, it is typical to replace a developer station containing one color, such as red developer particles, with another color developer station, such as one containing green developer particles. However, when this is done, the operator usually has no place to store the removed developer station, which typically will be used again. The operator, therefore, just lays it on the floor near the reproduction apparatus or on the floor of the reproduction apparatus, if such floor space is available. However, this subjects the developer station to debris contamination and in addition, since such developer stations have magnetic components, they have a tendency to pick up light metallic objects in or about the area where the operator placed the removed developer station. This debris and metal object contamination, upon the developer station being placed back into operational service, either drops off the developer station and lodges in the reproduction apparatus or remains on the developer station. Notwithstanding where the debris finally resides, it has a tendency to either jam, damage or contaminate the reproduction apparatus or the developer station.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,336, incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a first and second position for the developing devices, but the patent does not address the contamination problem addressed by the present invention when the developing devices are removed from operation and placed in storage.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention, to provide an easy to use storage system for developer stations, when said stations are not being used, to prevent the above-identified problems.